


Their Best Chance

by Maybeificry (sparrowsandships)



Category: Hangrid (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsandships/pseuds/Maybeificry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Sexual Orientation Panel at VidCon 2015, Ingrid and Hannah celebrate.</p>
<p>--Starts out fluffy, ends much less fluffy ;) --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Best Chance

"OH. MY. GODDDDDD THAT WAS SO AMAZING!" Ingrid shrieked and covered her face with her hands to hide the fact that she was tearing up for the tenth time that day. As soon as Hannah finished Snapchatting their exit from the stage of the Sexual Orientation panel, Ingrid threw herself into Hannah's waiting arms, and finally exhaled.

She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath.

"Babe. _Babe_." Hannah placed her hands firmly on Ingrid's shoulder and held her at arm's length. Looking straight into her eyes ( _eye contact,_ Ingrid thought giddily) and shaking her gently, she said, "Babe. You were amazing. Seriously, those were amazing answers. You were so inspiring and real. Seriously. I am so proud of you." 

Hannah pulled Ingrid back in to her for a tight hug. Ingrid sank into her, letting Hannah support her weight ever-so-slightly, burying her grinning, tear-streaked face in her shoulder. She smelled like amber and ginger--the cologne Ingrid had given her. 

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy you two, excellent job!" The moment was broken by Tyler's shrieking, excited voice behind them. He put an arm around each of their shoulders, and smirked knowingly. "Sorry to break up this adorable lezzie love fest, but you know the audience can still see you from here if they REALLY want to, right? Better be careful, babes."

Sandwiched between them, his arms still around their shoulders, Tyler steered them further back stage, behind the enormous VidCon backdrop, and into the green room, where the prying eyes of the con attendees, ravenous for any hints of the true nature of their relationship, wouldn't see them. 

"Thanks, hubby," Hannah said jokingly. "I just got a little carried away--wasn't she amazing?!" Ingrid watched Hannah's face light up with pride as she kept gushing about her with Tyler as Ingrid listened. Without seeming to even notice she was doing it, Hannah had intertwined her fingers with Ingrid's and had pulled her close again. Ingrid was still amazed every time this happened, even though they'd been dating for 3 months already. 

"Okay you guys, that's _enough_! _Everyone_ was amazing. It was just so great to be a part of it." 

"Oh my _god_ , do you really always talk like that?!" Tyler joked. "So very _earnest_. Are you filming right now? Where's the camera?" 

Hannah hip-checked him and gave Ingrid a reassuring look. "He's kidding, babe. _Aren't_ you, hubby?" Hanna mimed kicking Tyler in the shins and he scampered off, laughing. 

Alone again--well, alone besides the rest of the panelists and their respective inner circles--Hannah took both of Ingrid's hands in hers and grinned. "So, um...I think everyone else is going to the "Prom" thingy tonight but...what if we...didn't?" By the end of her question, Hannah was swinging their linked arms back and forth between them and bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. So freakin' cute. Ingrid could not believe that she could possibly be the cause of so much happiness. 

"What do you think, room service picnic _para dos_?" Hannah wiggled her head back and forth slightly as she switched into Spanish, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Ingrid giggled and felt the butterflies that had never really gone away since the moment she'd first laid eyes on Hannah kick it in to high gear. It happened every time Hannah made it clear how much she wanted to spend time with Ingrid-- _just_ Ingrid. And every time, it caught her off guard and made her stomach do flips.

Every. Single. Time. 

"Ohmygod, _duh_!" Ingrid replied, sure that she looked like an idiot from smiling so hard. She could almost feel her eyes turning into hearts as she looked at Hannah. Yep, that was her--Ingrid Nilsen, heart eyes emoji personified. 

Hannah led her by the hand to the green room exit. Ingrid couldn't understand why even just that simple gesture--her hand secure in Hannah's, following wherever she may lead--made her feel so safe and warm and _loved_. It was crazy what this girl was doing to her. 

She absolutely fucking loved it. 

Hannah stopped abruptly at the door, turned quickly on her heel and leaned in. Their eyes locked for a split second before their lips met in a whisper of a kiss. Ingrid leaned in, wanting more, always wanting more of her, but Hannah pulled away. She was so good at that--holding the reins for the two of them, making sure they were careful, followed the plan. 

"You ready?" Hannah asked. 

Ingrid nodded (and thought to herself, " _Always. Forever_."). They dropped hands (no need to give the masses _too_ much after the shipping gold they'd just delivered during the panel--as it was they were speeding things up in public a little more than they'd planned to) and re-entered the craziness of VidCon, two women in love, heading to their secret date night.

\---------------------------------------------

"You know Tumblr's gonna be all over these right?" Ingrid perched on the edge of the king sized bed in their shared hotel room, watching her and Hannah's snaps from the last few days and imagined how they would play to some random, observant fan. "Us walking back to our room with food. You watching my beauty panel, you QUOTING me from the beauty panel, you snapping me leaving the sexual orientation panel stage... it is SO obvious!" 

Hannah laughed. "Babe, those are the least ship-y things we've posted, or _done_ , in weeks! We post snaps from opposite sides of various breakfast tables every freakin' day. I snapped from your _bed_ last week! I think the jig is up. Besides, I'm starting to change my mind about us Grester-ing*. I want to shout it from the rooftops how much I love you! The world should know! Especially since they kind of already do anyway, and I'm glad!" 

With a wild grin Hannah crossed the room and straddled Ingrid where she sat primly on the edge of the bed. Hannah spread her legs across Ingrid's lap so they were face to face, chest to chest, _everything_ to _everything_. Ingrid felt a surge of heat between her legs as Hannah's weight settled on to her lap. 

" _Mmm_ babe, you know that I feel the same way. All I want is for everyone to know that I'm yours and you're mine. But your team keeps saying no!" Hannah sighed and, still straddling her, wrapped her arms around Ingrid's lower back. 

"I know. I _knowwww_. I might need to call a meeting to talk strategy and figure out the best way to announce us. I just don't know how much longer I can keep from sharing with the whole damn world how lucky and in love I am." 

She kissed her then, long and lingering. As they chased each other's mouths Ingrid ran a hand through Hannah's platinum hair, tangled it there, tugged _just_ a bit. 

"UNF." Hannah moaned into Ingrid's mouth. Ingrid smiled smugly as Hannah pulled away and looked down at her with lidded eyes. Bedroom eyes. 

"I need to fuck you. Now." 

As Hannah pushed her gently backwards onto the bed and straddled her on all fours, her hand slowly tracing up the line of Ingrid's thigh under her skirt, Ingrid couldn't believe that this was her life. 

Just two months ago she was just Ingrid, beauty/lifestyle blogger, straight girl. But now? _Now_ she was INGRID NILSEN, new lesbian icon, fighter against femme invisibility, girlfriend of Hannah Hart, and about to be fucked out of her mind. 

THIS was HER LIFE. 

It was really fucking amazing what telling the truth could do. 

Ingrid snapped out of her reverie as Hannah said "Okay, so-- can this come off now, please and thank you?" 

She was staring derisively at Ingrid's white polka dot dress with the dark blue collar. She had told Ingrid it looked great, perfect, adorable hours earlier as they got ready for the panel, but now, it was a horrible roadblock, keeping Hannah from full access to Ingrid's body. Now, it had overstayed its welcome. It had to _go_. 

"Yes, yes! Sorryyyy!" Ingrid laughed breathlessly as she sat up and they both tugged the dress over her head.

" _Mmm_ thank you," Hannah breathed, immediately nuzzling into the sweet space between Ingrid's breasts. "Ooh I've missed you." 

"Weren't you just here this morning?" Ingrid asked with a laugh. Her mind flashed back to their quickie that morning--a perfect way to start the day before the controlled chaos of panels and meet and greets and photo ops began. 

"Well, yes, but it's still been too long." 

Still straddling her, Hannah gently kissed the insides of each breast, cupping one gently in her free hand, as the other hand kept her from falling completely on top of Ingrid. Full body contact would come later, Ingrid knew. But for now, the distance between their bodies as Hannah fondled her was exquisite torture. 

"Ah! Ohmygod. _Babe_. YES." Ingrid moaned and her hips bucked up off the bed as Hannah took one of her hard nipples into her mouth and sucked. Hard. "Ohhh. _Yesyesyes_."

Ingrid felt Hannah's lips curve into a smile against her breast. Ingrid pulled Hannah's body flat on top of hers, and started undoing her pants as Hannah stared into her eyes, their faces mere inches from each other. 

Ingrid quickly loosened Hannah's belt, then realized her pants had a button fly and groaned. "Why are so many things getting in the way of you being naked on top of me right now?!"

Without a word, and without breaking eye contact, Hannah quickly undid her pants and kicked them off, holding herself up over Ingrid as she did so, never taking her eyes off of her. 

"Much, much better." Ingrid grabbed Hannah's tight ass and pulled her back down to be in full contact with her own body. Ingrid arched her back and Hannah shifted slightly so that the lips of their vaginas met. They both moaned at the connection. _This_ was the best kind of kiss, in Ingrid's humble opinion. The French could suck it.

They fell into a sweet rhythm together, hips pumping in unison, creating pressure and friction and moments of frustrating distance and perfect connection that had them both glowing with exertion and bliss in a few short minutes. Hannah cupped Ingrid's face in her hands, kissed her sweetly, said she loved her. 

"I love you too, babe. So so much. And I want you inside me. Please. Now?" 

Hannah grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

\-------------------------------

 

" _Ohhhhhhohohohohh_ , _unnnnhhh_!!"

Ingrid moaned around the fist she had jammed into her mouth to muffle the sound of her complete and utter ecstasy. Hannah's sister, Maggie, was staying in the next room over, after all. Maggie knew, of course, that Ingrid was dating her sister, but she doubted that she wanted to know precisely what it sounds like when her sister is finger fucking her girlfriend. And doing a brilliant fucking job at it, by the way.

Hannah paused mid-thrust, her brow still furrowed in concentration and desire, two fingers still inside her, and searched Ingrid's face. "You ok? Too much? Should I-"

Hannah made a move to pull out of Ingrid's vagina, evoking a whimper from her  that Ingrid couldn't have kept from escaping if she tried. "No, _nonononono_ keep going, keep..."

The ability to speak left her as Hannah smiled up at her and gently, slowly, _too slowly_ , slipped a third finger into Ingrid's inviting warmth. She moaned again as Hannah's fingers filled her up.

"Damn. You are too fucking _good_. How are you so... _unnnnh_....so..."

Language was again a foreign concept as Hannah rubbed her thumb over Ingrid's throbbing clit as she slowly pumped in and out, in and out. Hannah was lying on her stomach between Ingrid's legs, with a perfect view of her perfect vagina, pink and lush and open for her.

"You make it good babe. You are soooo wet for me. So delicious and good and open for me. I just have to-"

With her fingers still pumping in and out in a delicious slow rhythm, Hannah slid her tongue in one long, lazy motion across Ingrid's clit. Ingrid bucked and screamed with pleasure, and Hannah felt her own orgasm building at the base of her stomach.

" _Mmmm_. I had to taste you. You taste so perfect, babe. You are so sweet. I'm only this good because you make it so easy."

"No, you are-FUCK. The _best_. Oh _yes_...the BEST..." Ingrid's breathy words came out in rhythm with the tempo of Hannah's thrusting.  She arched her back again and squeezed her eyes shut.

Even as she acknowledged how Ingrid was playing a pretty important role in the awesomeness of this night--by being _her_ and gorgeous and lovely and _her_ \--Hannah couldn't pretend that hearing how skilled she was at this didn't thrill her. Hannah loved being able to use her natural talents of empathy and intuition for the ultimate good, i.e. amazing sex with her hot girlfriend. Sometimes, though, her sensitivity to others wants and needs ended up hurting her more than helping her. It made her prioritize what other people wanted way too much, even if she knew it was wrong for her. She needed to be Good with a capital G,  and she needed to be the best and so she was a people pleaser and she was the BEST AT IT. This, of course, wasn't always such a good thing. 

But now, here, in between beautiful, sweet, amazing Ingrid's legs, she could _just tell_ exactly what she wanted, what she _needed_ , and nothing made Hannah happier than giving it to her. And giving it to her _good_. As wet as Ingrid was (and she was very, very wet), so was Hannah. Getting someone off, and doing it well, equaled amazing sex for her, too. A lot of people didn't get that.  But, Ingrid did.

Ingrid, who understood her, who _saw_ her, who loved her...who was coming all over Hannah's hand as she moaned and gasped and squeezed the bedsheets between her fingers to keep from flying into space.

Hannah glanced up at Ingrid's face, checking in (always), and saw that it would be quite alright to slip two dripping, silky fingers back into Ingrid for a few lazy, last-call thrusts. Ingrid, whose eyes were still squeezed tightly shut as she rode the last waves of her orgasm, gasped in surprised delight, lifted her hips and met the slow pumps of Hannah's hand, gladly.

_Perfect_ , Hannah thought. She pulled out of her as Ingrid opened her eyes and looked down her own body at Hannah's smiling face. "Come here," she said drowsily. 

Hannah obeyed, but not before sliding her fingers into her mouth and sucking the taste of Ingrid off of them. Ingrid's mouth fell open in shock and delight.

"Ohmygod. That was _so hot_." Ingrid pulled Hannah on top of her again and kissed her deeply, tasting herself in Hannah's mouth with a sense of wonder.

They lay facing each other in silence for a few moments, naked, flushed, smelling of sex.

"I can't believe-" they both started the same sentence at the same time and laughed.

"You first," Hannah said, eyes sparkling.

"I was just gonna say," Ingrid began as she interlocked the fingers of her right hand with the fingers of Hannah's left and held their hands in the space between them, "that I can't believe how lucky I am to be here, in this moment, with you. I just--I feel so at home with you. And I just can't believe that maybe I wouldn't be here, and happy, and so, _so_ well fucked, and _loved_ , if it weren't for you helping me be brave enough to come out. I just can't imagine not being here right now. I just-I'm just so happy!"

Tears pricked the corners of Ingrid's eyes, _again_. Hannah smiled and kissed away the single tear that escaped.

"And _I_ was gonna say that _I_ can't believe that after all of my battling with myself and being scared to be who I am, that this is where I am now, here, with you, like this. After all the mistakes I've made, after all the ways I've denied who I am, and felt like I couldn't just be _me_ , with you I feel like I am exactly where I'm supposed to be. And it's just so frickin' awesome and-thank you?"

Ingrid didn't even try to hide the fact that she was full on crying now.  Hannah didn't either.

"OhmyGOD!" Hannah yelled. "It just got SO _lesbian_ in here!" She wiped her tears away, mildly annoyed at herself for showing so much emotion.

"Hahaha yeah, we should just snapchat us topless in bed together and call it a day, whaddaya think? Hashtag lesbians?"

Hannah laughed. "Mmmm, let's revisit that idea tomorrow?"

Ingrid grinned and nodded as Hannah kissed her nose and then her mouth, her lips still plump with arousal.

Hannah rolled over, her back to Ingrid, and sighed happily as she felt Ingrid's body press up against hers.

"Good date." Ingrid said into her hair, smiling. Hannah chuckled softly and nodded.

"The best."

**Author's Note:**

> * Grester-ing: when two people are very obviously in a relationship, but never verbally acknowledge it, but are always in each others lives, videos, and snapchats and are CLEARLY together a la Grace Helbig and Chester See
> 
> This is my first fic EVER! Hangrid finally pushed me into writing-- I just couldn't stay away.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at maybeificry, come say hi.


End file.
